


From the Moment

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happily Ever After, a mothers love, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz ans Simmons return home to Scotland to visit his mother for the first time since getting together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Moment

Anonymous said:  
I know you've written about radcliffe and fitzsimmons but could you write a fic about fitzsimmons and their relationship with fitz's mom after they get together (no Radcliffe)

 

Nearly ten years ago to the day Brenda Fitz met Jemma Simmons for the first time. She of course had known of her before then, Leo had been talking nearly nonstop about her since he’d first laid eyes on her. His stories continuing as they became lab partners, friends, and an inseparable pair. It was the Christmas holiday of their third years when the pair had decided to meet each other’s families for the first time. Spending Christmas with her and New Years with the Simmons family. 

It had been from the moment she’d opened the door the night before Christmas and she’d seen the pair standing there, arms laden with bags, and talking a mile a minute that she knew. This was the girl her Leo was going to marry. She had kept this to herself and welcomed Jemma into her home and heart with open arms. Settling in to wait and see just how long it took the pair to realize that they were meant for one another.

For a pair of geniuses it took far longer than she ever thought it would. 

Now she sat at the window of her cottage in the Highlands of Scotland, watching the drive for their car to appear. Leo was finally coming home for the first time since his accident and bringing Jemma with him. Brenda was anxious to see the girl, not knowing exactly what had happened to her, but just enough to know it had nearly destroyed her son when he’d lost her. Phone calls coming at all hours of the day her phone bill noting origins all over the world. 

The small car finally appeared and she couldn’t suppress the smile. Watching as Leo quickly opened the door and ran around to open Jemma’s door for her. She had taught her boy well. He offered his hand helping her out with a smile so bright it practically lit up the dreary Scottish afternoon. Jemma taking it, her giggles making it through the windows as Leo suddenly pulled her to him and captured her lips in gentle kiss.

“About time,” she said getting up and moving to the door to meet them. Opening it even before they had knocked and enveloping them both in a bone crushing hug. Unable to contain her tears at finally having her child in her arms again. 

“I’m sorry I was away for so long, Mum,” Leo said returning the hug best he could. 

Jemma quickly following, “Yes, it’s been far too long.”

Brenda pulled away patting their cheeks, “What matters is that you are here now. Now come inside I’ll get some tea on and you can fill me in on what you two have been up too since we last spoke.” Not missing the blush that flashed across their faces. 

Leo left the bag at the foot of the stairs, only one Brenda noted, as he always did and followed his mother dutifully into the sitting room. Letting out a happy sigh at the sight of tea and cakes waiting for them. Jemma’s eyes lit up as she swooped up what Brenda had learned over the years was the girl’s favorite. “Oh, I missed these so much,” Jemma said taking a bite and clearly savoring it as she sat down. Leo following, the lack of personal space that had always been between the two, now more pronounced than ever. 

“I have another batch in the kitchen dear so have as many as you like,” Brenda said fondly. 

“Thank you, you will have to give me the recipe so I can make them myself.”

“And then you two won’t have a reason to come all the way out here and see me,” Brenda said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “I see you so rarely as it is working over in America.” 

It was Fitz’s turn to smile. “That is actually why we are here,” he said taking Jemma’s hand in his own. 

“One of the reasons,” Jemma corrected gently. 

“Jemma and I have accepted positions with a new lab. We’re going to be moving back here to Scotland as it’s based in Glasgow. If you’ll have us we can be here for Sunday dinner each week,” Fitz said excitedly. Slightly disappointed when his mother just continued to stare at him expectantly with a pointed look at their joined hands. 

“Together, as a couple.” Jemma added seeming to know what Brenda was after. 

That finally elicited the response Fitz had been after, throwing her hands up in the air with a happy cry of “It’s about bloody time!” Fitz quickly launched into details about where they would be living and what they would be doing. Brenda just reveling in how happy they both were. 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The next morning Brenda rose just as pre dawns light was beginning to stream through the windows. Only able to place it to mother’s intuition as she rose and headed towards the stairs. As it was mother’s intuition she first went for her son’s room. Noting that the door to Leo and Jemma’s room was slightly ajar. 

Unable to help herself she peered into see Leo curled up in the bed, his arm draped over the other side of the bed, as if it had been holding the missing Jemma. With a small smile she crossed the room in a few easy steps, pulling his old stuff monkey from the shelf and slipping it into his arms as she pulled the blankets up over him again. He cuddled the animal closer and a contented “Jemma,” passed from his lips. Giving Brenda her cue to move on. 

Avoiding the old squeaking stair she tied her robe tightly, following the slight chill of the morning air that was coming from her open back door. Entering her kitchen just in time to see Jemma disappearing onto the porch wrapped in the afghan Leo’s grandmother had knitted for him….and Jemma claimed as her own every time she came to visit. 

She followed Jemma outside and found her bundled up and seated on the porch swing, watching the sunrise with tears shimmering in her eyes. 

“Jemma Dear, are you alright?” Brenda asked rushing to her side and starting the poor girl. 

Jemma hastily wiped her tears away, “I’m sorry Brenda I didn’t mean to wake you. I forgot about that stair that squeaks.” 

Brenda waived it away and sat down, taking Jemma’s hand into her own. “You didn’t wake me and you didn’t answer my question. Are you alright?”

Jemma blushed and turned to look at the rising sun. “Better than I have ever been,” she said, her voice full of conviction, and Brenda could tell she wasn’t lying. “I just needed to see the Sunrise…Fitz he normally joins me but I think your wonderful dinner last night has put him into some sort of coma and I don’t expect to see him up until noon at the very least.” 

“He looked pretty content when I checked on him and am afraid you’ve been replace by a monkey for now,” Brenda said turning to watch the sun peaking over the green hills. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d watched the Sunrise. 

“I know very well where I stand in the hierarchy,” Jemma said with a giggle. 

They sat in silence, Brenda holding her hand and letting her tears fall as they watched the colors blooming and chasing the night away. “Can I ask what changed,” Brenda asked quietly hoping it wasn’t putting Jemma on the spot.

“I got a glimpse of what my life would be without him,” Jemma said easily turning to meet her in the eye. “And I never want to experience it again. I love him, possibly more than words can ever describe, and while we wasted over ten years figuring it out we aren’t going to waste any more time.” 

Brenda patted her hand and rose, “Wait here, Love,” She said slipping back into the house and emerging a few minutes later. A small worn velvet box in her hands. She gently placed it into Jemma’s hands and waited for her to open it. 

Jemma opened the box as what was inside wasn’t what she’d been expecting. It was a simple gold ring and based on its size and thickness of the band it was a man’s. “Brenda—“Jemma started.

“It belonged to Leo’s father, grandfather, and great grandfather. In fact it’s been in our family for nearly a hundred years now. A symbol of everlasting love. Now I’m giving it to you to continue the tradition. There is no pressure to use it anytime soon. But I knew from the moment I saw you two together the very first time on my doorstep that eventually you would find your way to each other, “Brenda said as she closed Jemma’s hands around the open box. The ring cool against the palm of her hand. 

Jemma lunged forward and embraced the older woman that she considered a second mother, holding her close. “Thank you for him,” Jemma whispered in her ear. “I promise that I will love him every moment of every day.” 

“You already have,” Brenda replied pulling away and wiping Jemma’s tears away. “Now let’s dry these tears, go inside, put on some tea, and make breakfast. See if we can get my Little Lion Man up before its time for lunch.” 

Jemma rose to follow, pausing in the door way to look back at the rising sun one last time and the ring in her hand, still open with the band shining in the morning light. From there she made up her mind a bright smile erupted on her face. “Brenda, it’s been ten years and we’ve already wasted far too much time. How about you and I give him a breakfast he’ll never forget?” As she spoke she held up the ring, “And I propose to him.” 

End


End file.
